forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhaugilath
| aliases = The Shackled Scribe of Larloch | nicknames = Rhaugilath the Ageless | true name = | home = Warlock's Crypt, the Troll Hills | formerhomes = Orbedal, Netheril | sex = Male | gender = | race = Human archlich | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Rhaugilath ( }}), known as "the Ageless", was a Netherese human archlich. He was the former Lich-King of the enclave of Orbedal in ancient Netheril and later one of the servitor liches of Larloch the Shadow King of Warlock's Crypt, titled "the Shackled Scribe of Larloch". History Rhaugilath was once the ruler of the enclave of Orbedal in High Netheril, and was known as the Lich-King of Orbedal. In this position, he was an archrival to Larloch of the enclave of Jiksidur. In the Year of Sundered Webs, −339 DR, Netheril suffered Karsus's Folly, all magic failed, and Orbedal fell from the sky to crash-land on the Sword Coast, near the mouth of the Winding Water. Rhaugilath and his phylactery survived the impact, but he was buried and trapped by rubble in a small pocket. Many years later, Rhaugilath was discovered and freed from the rubble—by his archrival Larloch, who'd found and claimed Orbedal for his own. A vicious battle erupted between the two. Larloch was victorious and he bound Rhaugilath to serve him. He became the first of Larloch's lich servitors, as Orbedal became the infamous Warlock's Crypt. He was still there by 1374 DR. Activities Rhaugilath dedicated himself to writing Netheril's complete history, compiled in his great work, Of the Fall of Netheril. However, he considered the Netherese Diaspora after Netheril's fall to be an integral part of the history, as well as the expected restoration of Netheril, thought to be only beginning in 1374 DR. Thus his book was never likely to be finished, and it reached several volumes. Larloch reviewed each chapter when it was completed, and they were delivered to Candlekeep to be archived in the library there. Occasionally, Larloch allowed Rhaugilath to use either a dream or nightmare spell, at Larloch's choosing, to send a vision to some being Rhaugilath had scried upon. Rhaugilath used these visions to grant some small piece of Netherese lore to the targeted individual. Reportedly, those who received such visions heard Rhaugilath sigh and Larloch chuckle as the vision ended. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Netherese arcanists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archliches Category:Undead Category:Inhabitants of Warlock's Crypt Category:Inhabitants of Orbedal Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of the Troll Hills Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants